Different forms of printing, such as inkjet printing, have found various applications on different substrates including traditional cellulose paper, metal, plastic, fabric, and the like. Regarding fabric specifically, challenges related to various printing technologies exist because of the nature of fabric. Some fabrics, for example, can be highly absorptive, diminishing color characteristics, while some synthetic fabrics can be crystalline, decreasing aqueous ink absorption leading to ink bleed. These characteristics result in the image quality on fabric being relatively low. Additionally, optical density, color gamut, and image sharpness are often poor compared to images printed on cellulose paper or other media types. As the moisture sensitivity of images printed on fabric is usually high, images are formed that have poor waterfastness and washability. Further, when fabric is intended to be used in close proximity to indoor environments, as drapes, as overhead signage, as part of furnishings, or the like, there are also concerns about flame resistance as well as about using image receiving coatings that increase the flammability of the fabric. Thus, fire or flame resistant or inhibition characteristics can also be desirable when providing printable fabrics. Durability, such as rubbing resistance, is another concern when printing on fabric, particularly when using pigmented inks. Latex inkjet printing generally provides acceptable results when the printing surface is smooth so that the latex can form a continuous film that bonds the ink pigments together. However, fabric substrates are generally rough. Thick coatings can be used to provide acceptable surface smoothness; however, thick coatings also alter the soft feeling of the fabric, which can be undesirable for consumers.
Obtaining good print characteristics while retaining fabric softness, water resistance, and flame inhibiting characteristics can be challenging, and providing one or more of these features would be an advancement in the art of printable fabric.